Possessive Parenting
by MarinaLilychan
Summary: What happens when Maddie's kidnapped? Will Danny tell Jack his secret? Full summary inside. Rated safe


**New story! Squee!**

**Full summary: When Maddie gets kidnapped by Vlad, Danny feels responsible. Jack becomes depressed and possessive of Danny and Jazz, not wanting to lose them too. Unfortunatly, Danny has to leave to confront Vlad and save the day. How will he convince his dad to let him go without giving away his secret? **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**

One warm spring afternoon, Danny, Sam, and tucker were walking home from school, enjoying the weather. Well, everyone except Sam.

"Why does it have to be so sunny today? Couldn't it rain?" The goth would rather have been inside. Danny looked at her and laughed.

"Oh common, Sam! I don't complain about the dark!"

Tuck decided to add his two cents in as well. "Yeah, Sam. Danny doesn't complain when we're out at night! Lighten-" His sentence was cut off by him falling to the ground, Sam smiling and unballing her fist. Tucker glared as he got back up, but didn't appear hurt. They were heading back to the house when everyone around started screaming. It sounded like something big was coming.

"Ghost?" Tucker asked, wiping his hands on his pants. His question was answered as a giant Vehicle came into view.

"No, it's worse. It's my parents." They stopped about 10 feet in front of the teens, and Jack and Maddie jumped out.

"We came to get you kids! There's been another ghost attack! The Wisconsin Ghost is here!" Danny smiled.

"Are you sure, Mom? I'm pretty sure everyone in town would know if…" His ghost sense went off. "Er, oh yeah, we'd better get in the RV and turn the ghost shield on. Hurry!" Same and Tucker took the hint and jumped in the RV. Maddie was about to get in when she felt herself being grabbed from behind. She screamed. It started out as pure shock, but then changed to a battle cry as she realized it was a ghost holding her captive.

Vlad Plasmius brought her away from the safety of the RV to atop a local building. Jack was crying like a baby, seeing his wife held hostage.

"Guys, I need you to make sure he doesn't follow me, ok?" Danny asked his friends. They nodded, and he ran off to a local alley. There, he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"So you see, my dear, you never should've married that imbecile. But I'm willing to make amends if you are."

"She'll marry you the day I tell Sam I love her." Maddie hadn't heard the confession through her screaming, but Sam had. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh, I didn't just say that! All the same, she's already taken, cheese head!" He started to charge an ecto-blast, but Vlad put the now quiet Maddie in front of him. He immediately stopped charging it. Vlad smiled and fired a shot of his own out of his free hand.

"Listen, I know you don't trust me because I'm a ghost and all, but please trust me now. That guy is a seriously crazed-up fruit loop that wants to kill your husband, marry you, and make me evil. I don't want any of that to happen. Trust me, I'll try to save you." He said this while dodging ecto-blasts Vlad was shooting at top speed. Maddie's eyes showed a glimpse of understanding, but it was soon replaced with fear as the older hybrid rose into the air with her.

"It's been fun, Daniel, but now we're leaving. Maybe now you'll join me, for her sake. Ta!" With that, both figures disappeared. Danny fell to his knees, starting to tear up.

"Mo…Maddie!" His mood brightened up for a moment. "Man, that's cool." He then remembered his dad would be looking for him, and flew down, changing back in the alley. He ran out to see his father sitting there, crying. Sam and Tucker were trying to calm him down, telling him he'd get his wife back. Sam looked up at Danny, and noticed his look of complete and utter helplessness. She hadn't seen him like that since before the accident. She ran over to him, and looked into his eyes.

"Don't give up, Danny. We'll get her back." He looked at her.

"I feel so bad though, if I'd been a little faster, a little stronger…"

"Don't blame yourself. Let's get you two back home and you, Tucker, and I'll devise a plan. And while we're at it, call Jazz. She can help too. And most likely give us a ride, since your dad's in no shape to." Indeed, Jack was shaking all over now. Danny nodded and pulled out his phone. He dialed Jazz's number, but didn't get an answer. He left a message telling her to call him back, something horrible happened. The foursome sat there waiting for an answer and trying to calm Jack down, when Valerie appeared.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?"

"The Wisconsin ghost got Maddie!" Jack hiccupped.

"It's a shame Danny Phantom couldn't save her. He tried though."

"Trying isn't hard enough. He failed as a protector." Danny was starting to yell at himself again. Sam raised his chin to look into her eyes.

"He didn't fail. He'll come up with a plan!" Val was now completely confused.

"You guys actually think that Phantom's a hero?" She couldn't believe her now best friends felt this way about a ghost she hated with every fiber in her living being. Sam and Tucker nodded, but Danny just looked hurt.

"Val, have you seen Jazz around?" Sam asked. Val nodded.

"Yeah, she's right down the road, at the mall. You guys need to get hold of her?" Sam nodded.

"I'll go get her then. You guys wait here." Val ran off. A few minutes later she returned with a confused Jasmine. The older girl looked at her brother and father and instantly knew something bad happened. Danny ran to her.

"Plasmius got Mom." She looked at her brother, eyes widening with understanding. She hugged her brother, and heput his head near her ear. "I tried to save her, but I wasn't smart, fast, strong, or brave enough." She looked at him frowning.

"I'm sure you did everything you could." She looked at Val, who was trying to calm Jack. "Valerie?" The younger girl looked over in her direction. "I'm going to take them home now. There's a ghost shield there." Val nodded.

"Are you going to be ok driving though? You're a little shaky." Jazz hadn't noticed the shaking until Val mentioned it, but nodded. _If I don't drive us, who will?_

"If I don't drive, we'll be stuck here with a ghost that wants to kill Dad, and no sign of Phantom." With that, everyone but Val boarded the RV and drove off with heavy hearts.

* * *

**I've been wanting to write this for weeks now, I've just been so busy with schoolwork. Don't worry, I'll update my other stories too, I haven't forgotten about them. Plus, I have another story I'll write when I have the time. Another Jazz-centered one.**


End file.
